


we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation

by seeingrightly



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Newton Geiszler, Trans Tendo Choi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: Newt gets out of the shower carefully, holding his towel in place with one hand and his vibrator in the other. He rubs his feet dry on the mat and then realizes he has to pee, but he doesn’t have any hands free, so he drops the towel to the floor. He manages for the most part until he stands back up and flushes the toilet, because as he does so, he also drops his vibrator.Into the flushing toilet.





	we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation

**Author's Note:**

> a) this is for [lindsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky)'s nsfw fest but more importantly b) the disaster at the beginning of this fic is a real thing lindsey did when we lived together. up 2 you to decide if any of the resulting events also happened irl (they didn't) (or did they)
> 
> title from "i really really like you" by carly rae jepsen

 

 

 

Newt gets out of the shower carefully, holding his towel in place with one hand and his vibrator in the other. He rubs his feet dry on the mat and then realizes he has to pee, but he doesn’t have any hands free, so he drops the towel to the floor. He manages for the most part until he stands back up and flushes the toilet, because as he does so, he also drops his vibrator.

Into the flushing toilet.

 

He sends the text after he’s left for class the next morning. Events had occurred late into the evening anyway, and he’s the first one who has to leave the house on Wednesday mornings, and he’s hoping not to run into his roommates after sending it.

_ i just put in a work order and someone’s going to stop by today _ , it says.  _ i’ll prob still be in class when they come. they have to come fix the toilet because i dropped a vibrator in there……. _

He sends a follow-up text a minute later.

_ also don’t use the upstairs toilet. _

Tendo, once he wakes up, texts back,  _ how??? _

_ got out of the shower holding it, had to piss, flushed, dropped it _ , Newt replies.

_ what did you tell maintenance???? _ Tendo asks.

_ i’m going to be honest it’s a sex toy :( _ , newt says.

Hermann doesn’t respond at all. Newt’s not surprised. He didn’t think there’d be any problem with Tendo, but Hermann… 

Tendo had been the one to convince them all to live together for senior year. He’s been friends with each of them separately for ages, and even though most of Newt and Hermann’s interactions during their first three years had been volatile, Tendo had insisted they all had enough in common to make it work.

He wasn’t entirely wrong, in that their fights have turned into a more familiar bickering instead, but Newt’s still waiting for Hermann to decide he’s had enough of Newt, and this seems like a pretty good contender for that.

 

Tendo showers before class. There’s a post-it note on the toilet lid reminding him not to use it. He doesn’t know when the maintenance guy is supposed to show up, but he takes quick showers, so he goes for it anyway. He’s halfway through getting dressed afterwards when someone knocks on the door.

“Yeah?” he calls with his jeans most of the way up his thighs.

“Uh, hi, I’m from maintenance,” an unfamiliar man’s voice says from the other side of the door.

“Just a minute,” Tendo replies, and then he digs through his pile of clothes. “Shit.”

HIs binder isn’t there. He must have left it in his room. And the maintenance guy is waiting. 

He panics and grabs his shirt off the floor and, for some reason, instead of putting it on, he folds it over his chest and holds it in place with one arm, opening the door.

“Mornin’!” he says brightly, and then he remembers that the maintenance guy is here to remove a vibrator from the toilet, and greeting him mostly topless is only making that a lot weirder for both of them. “How are you?”

“Great,” the guy says, looking past Tendo forlornly.

“Great,” Tendo says, and then he runs into his bedroom.

 

Hermann generally spends his Wednesday mornings hoping Tendo will take his shower early enough that Hermann will get to class on time. Their townhouse has a second toilet with a poorly functioning shower, so everyone’s toiletries are in the same one, and he and Tendo start class at the same time a few days a week. Normally it isn’t too much of an issue, but on this morning, Tendo isn’t the only one using their formerly good toilet.

As Hermann looks at the time on his phone, he can hear the maintenance worker plunging the toilet. After a bit, there’s a pause, as though he’s gotten tired and needs to take a break. He starts plunging again, and then takes another break, and Hermann stares at the time on his phone.

He might have to interrupt this man in order to, at the very least, retrieve his toothbrush and maybe a few other toiletries.

All at once, Hermann pictures a nightmare scenario in which he opens the door, and the maintenance worker greets him, holding a vibrator, and tries to hand it to Hermann, like something out of bad pornography.

Not for the first time, Hermann wonders why he agreed to live in this townhouse, and not for the first time, he ignores the obvious answers.

Before he can truly begin to panic about being late or interacting with the maintenance worker, he hears footsteps heading away, and then the front door opening and shutting. Cautiously, Hermann gets out of bed and grabs his cane and slowly opens his bedroom door.

The coast is clear, and when he heads into the toilet, he sees it immediately. On the sink, in a small puddle of what is presumably toilet water, standing on its base, is a hot pink vibrator, the kind with a large middle prong and then two smaller prongs curving out of the body. It’s shaped somewhat like a cactus, Hermann thinks a bit hysterically as he watches water drip down its sides.

Briefly, he wonders how he’s going to work around it, but then he remembers his original plan, and he grabs his toiletries and all but runs to the other toilet.

He does not let himself think about the vibrator other than as an inconvenience to his day, and he does not let himself think about the vibrator in conjunction with Newt. Hermann is very good at suppressing unwanted thoughts about Newt.

 

When Newt gets home after dinner, it doesn’t sound like anyone else is home, and he’s surprised at his luck. That’s probably why, after he dips into the bathroom to grab his vibrator off the sink, Hermann comes out of his bedroom and they nearly bump into one another.

“Uh,” Newt says.

“Did you wash that?” Hermann asks, his eyes narrowing.

“Uh, oops?” Newt says, gesturing with his hands and therefore with the vibrator. “I was just trying to get it back to my room so no one had to encounter it unnecessarily, dude. I was gonna wash it before I used it next time. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hermann repeats critically. “Yes, everything about your comportment regarding sex toys is perfectly standard and predictable.”

“ _ Comportment _ ,” Newt says, but he own eyes narrow a little, because that kind of language means Hermann is, as the kids say, shook.

Hermann frowns, like he knows what Newt is thinking, like he’s shook, and edges very carefully past Newt and into the bathroom. He pulls a washcloth out of the closet and turns on the sink and reaches for the soap, beginning to clean the sink, something else Newt definitely should have thought to do.

After a moment, before Hermann can finish, Newt steps up to the sink and elbows Hermann til he moves over, and then he begins to wash the vibrator. He can tell Hermann is trying not to look at his hands.

“You know,” Hermann says, still rubbing the washcloth against a clean section of the counter, “when you said you dropped a vibrator in the toilet I assumed it was a  _ bullet _ .”

Newt laughs, cackles really, delighted to hear Hermann use the word vibrator, delighted that Hermann is engaging at all.

“Man, I don’t even know how this fit down there,” Newt says, and then he says, “Well,” but then he thinks better of it and grimaces rather than continuing.

“Anyway,” Newt manages, once he surpasses the urge to make an innuendo and instead decides to have a very normal and reasonable conversation about sex toys, “bullets don’t really do it for me.”

Hermann lets out a noise that might be scandalized and might be considering. Newt can’t tell. But Hermann hasn’t left, even though he’s rung out his washcloth and washed and dried his hands. Every conversation with Hermann is just an exercise in being himself without making Hermann leave, and Newt is not particularly accomplished at it.

Newt dries off the vibrator, and he looks up at Hermann out of the corner of his eye. Hermann doesn’t seem as embarrassed or flustered or disgusted as Newt would expect.

“Yeah,” Newt continues cautiously, knowing Hermann might leave at any word, “you know how T can influence shit like, like horniness. I don’t know about you but it definitely does for me.”

Newt says that last bit basically into his own chest, pretending to still be very focused on drying off the vibrator.

 

Newt’s washcloth squeaks against the vibrator. Hermann’s mouth has gone dry. The answer is yes, but he doesn’t know if he can say that.

Newt swallows audibly. His ears have turned pink. He’s nervous. Something about that knowledge makes it easier for Hermann to breathe. Newt is messy, blatantly insecure, but also so wholly himself, always saying what he wants to say anyway.

“It’s the same for me,” Hermann says, slowly, his voice a little rough, and Newt turns to look at him, startled.

“I,” he says, and then he stops and licks his lips and fidgets nervously with the vibrator in his hands.

It turns on suddenly, the beaded chain inside churning along almost violently. Both of them jump, and Newt fumbles to turn it off. Hermann is sweating, suddenly, and horrendously, unforgivably turned on. He can’t look away from the vibrator. It’s so very  _ pink _ .

“Uh,” Newt says, the way he does before he’s about to say something like it’s being ripped out of him, “Do you wanna see this thing in action?”

Hermann is finally able to look away from the vibrator and up into Newt’s face. It’s the most painful eye contact he’s ever experienced; Newt looks equally mortified and hopeful, and Hermann knows he’s going to say yes despite the indignity of it all.

“Yes,” Hermann says, of course he does, and Newt laughs shrilly, nervous, but also maybe in response to the way Hermann is clearly disappointed in himself.

“Wow,” Newt says, and then he just stands there, so Hermann shoves him out the door, only to grab Newt’s shoulder when he heads to his own room.

“Mine is cleaner,” Hermann says.

 

“Wow,” Newt says again, because Hermann has barely allowed Newt into his room before.

He knows the walls are covered in art prints of constellations and pictures of Earth from space and other adorably nerdy shit. He knows the floor is always clean and so are the sheets. He’s not ready for the multiple dirty mugs on the nightstand or the number of pillows and blankets on the bed or the glow in the dark star decals on the ceiling.

If Newt had any hope of playing it cool - which he almost certainly didn’t - he loses it entirely then. He’d instantly, irrevocably give anything to lie next to Hermann in that bed and look up at those stars glowing in the dark. He’s fucked. Compartmentalization over.

“Okay, let me go get some stuff,” Newt says, and he tosses the vibrator onto the bed.

It bounces, and nearly falls off, and Hermann levels a look at Newt that’s mostly unimpressed but also amused. Newt runs out of the room a little bit.

He takes a second to breathe once he gets into his room. He finds lube and condoms and definitely doesn’t panic at all. Newt’s made out with his friends a lot. He’s also hooked up with some people he was unrequitedly very into. He has no idea what the situation with Hermann is. They’re not exactly friends, but they do live together, and Newt can’t exactly throw himself into this expecting nothing in return and then go back to normal in the morning.

And yet he is totally going to throw himself into this, even though he has no idea what Hermann’s thinking.

He heads back into Hermann’s room before it’s been long enough to be weird. Hermann is sitting on the bed, leaning up against all his pillows, and he’s moved the vibrator to a safe location on the bed. Hermann touched his vibrator.

“Fuck,” Newt says fervently, and then he climbs onto the bed, dropping all his supplies and crawling as close to Hermann as he can get without touching him. “Can I - what can I -”

 

Hermann doesn’t let himself hesitate. He grabs Newt’s arms and pulls him until he’s straddling Hermann’s lap, though he doesn’t put any pressure on Hermann’s legs, kind of leaning up over him in a way that won’t be comfortable for long.

Newt, Hermann knows, likes to please people. He’s generous with his kisses, as Hermann has witnessed, and generous in bed, or so it’s said by his friends. Hermann has never particularly wanted to be on the receiving end of that; he’s never wanted to be something casual and friendly for Newt.

He’s never wanted to want anything from Newt, but he does want something, and it’s not something fleeting. And now Newt’s asked him, and he’s asking what Hermann wants, and Hermann’s not sure how he’s going to move on from this once it’s over, but he must.

He’s already here, so he doesn’t hesitate. He kisses Newt, brings his hands to his waist. Newt settles his hands on either side of Hermann’s neck and makes little noises into his mouth.

“Are you comfortable?” Hermann asks after a little bit, when he thinks he feels a tremble run up Newt’s legs and into his core. “Roll over, would you?”

Newt gets on his back, and Hermann leans over him, pressing him into the bed a little as they kiss again. Newt’s hands clench and unclench in the material of Hermann’s sweater. 

“I wouldn’t have invited you into my bed if I didn’t want you to touch me,” Hermann says.

Newt’s eyes narrow.

“Can I touch your hair?” he asks in a dangerous tone.

“Within reason,” Hermann replies, and Newt grins and reaches up to run the pads of his fingers over Hermann’s undercut.

Hermann brings his own fingers to the wild hair that always sticks up behind Newt’s ear, and Newt makes another little noise and leans into it. Hermann continues to run his fingers through Newt’s hair as they make out, and Newt gets bolder, gripping the back of Hermann’s neck and his waist, bringing them closer together as the kissing gets more intense.

By accident, Hermann tugs on a chunk of Newt’s hair, which results in a startled moan and Newt’s hips grinding up against Hermann’s.

“Oh,” Hermann says, and then he adjusts their angle so that he can work a thigh between Newt’s legs and Newt can bring a thigh up between his.

It gets messy after that, heated kissing and grinding, and when Hermann pulls back to breathe frantically Newt laughs up at him.

“Aren’t you sweating, dude?” he asks, tugging on Hermann’s sweater. “I am. Here, let me up.”

 

Newt sits up and pulls his t-shirt up over his head. When he turns to help Hermann out of his own shirt, it’s to find Hermann’s eyes on his chest, an odd expression on his face.

“I - can I -” Hermann asks, raising one hand slightly.

“Yeah,” Newt says, and Hermann brings his fingertip gently to the edge of one of Newt’s scars.

Something melancholy has settled into Hermann’s features, so Newt nudges their knees together.

“You’ve known who you are for such a long time,” Hermann says, and Newt can’t help but scoff.

“Hermann,” he says. “Dude. You might dress like a grandpa but you’re  _ so young _ , okay? I swear there’s lots of people younger than you who think they figured it out too old and lots of people older than you who think they figured it out early.”

Hermann runs his finger along the length of one scar, still looking doubtful. He brushes Newt’s nipple by accident and they both jump. He still looks doubtful.

“Listen, man,” Newt says, grabbing Hermann’s hand, “don’t feel bad just because I’m like a wunderkind.”

“Oh, shut up,” Hermann says, pulling his hand away to smack at Newt’s, but the weird mood seems to lift from him.

Hermann pulls his sweater off, but he hesitates at the hem of his undershirt.

“Can we -” he asks, gesturing for Newt to come closer, and Newt crawls onto his lap again and they kiss a little more to get back into the mood.

Once they’re breathing heavily again, Hermann pulls away, making a conflicted noise.

“What?” Newt asks.

“I have to take my binder off, but I don’t really want to…”

“Be tits out?” Newt suggests automatically, and then cringes, horrified with himself. “Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to like, ascribe language to your - parts or whatever, I’m a dumbass -”

Thankfully, Hermann laughs, though he does look a little uncomfortable as well. He pushes Newt back so he can pull off his undershirt, and then he reaches for his binder.

“Want me to - ?” Newt asks, and to his surprise, Hermann lets him help remove the binder.

Newt is careful not to look anywhere he isn’t really supposed to, though keeping his eyes on the ceiling reminds him of the glow in the dark stars and makes his chest constrict again, and when he blindly hands Hermann his shirt back he hears a laugh.

“You can look,” Hermann says dryly after a few more moments, and when Newt looks down he barely suppresses a gasp, because he’d apparently handed Hermann his own t-shirt, and Hermann had willingly put it on.

“Oh, fuck,” Newt says, and then he surges forward to kiss Hermann desperately. “Okay, okay, pants off. Let me warm you up.”

Hermann makes a noise against Newt’s mouth that might be a laugh, but he does reach down to take off his pants at the same time as Newt does.

 

Getting entirely naked - except for the t-shirt - with Newt is nerve-wracking. He does it anyway, lying on his side facing Newt afterwards, resisting the urge to curl in on himself.

“Can I touch you?” Newt asks.

“Obviously,” Hermann says, his eyebrows drawing together.

“No, dude, I wanna know what’s specifically okay with you,” Newt says. “I wanna know what’s good for you.”

“Oh,” Hermann says.

The thing is, he’s not entirely inexperienced. It’s just that he’s only had a few brief encounters that were mostly covered up and didn’t go too far. He wasn’t lying when he told Newt that T affects his sex drive, but acting on his sex drive requires things like trust and exposure. And Hermann has not exactly laid himself this bare with someone else before, and he’s certainly never been asked what he likes before.

“I don’t really know,” Hermann replies eventually.

“Okay,” Newt says, and he means it, Hermann knows that. “Is there anything you definitely don’t want me to do? Or you do want me to do?”

“Don’t - don’t go near my chest,” Hermann says. “And my hip - I don’t know what will - we have to be careful. Other than that… I want you to touch me, Newton.”

“Yeah,” Newt says, cupping Hermann’s face and leaning in to kiss him. “Okay. I’m gonna make you feel so good, okay? You let me know what’s working and what isn’t.”

Newt nudges at Hermann until he moves so that Newt can tuck an arm under his neck and hold him close. His other arm touches Hermann’s thigh carefully, trailing inward, and Hermann sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes. He leans forward to kiss Newt as Newt starts to touch him, rubbing slowly against his clit and then his seam, not pressing into him yet, just massaging, speeding up a little. Hermann gasps quietly against Newt’s mouth, pulling away to breathe.

“Good?” Newt asks, and Hermann nods, but then he opens his eyes.

“What about you?” he asks.

“Hm?” Newt says.

“What about you? What would make you - feel good?”

“Dude, this is gonna make me feel good,” Newt says almost dismissively. “We’re here so I can show you how to use the vibe, right? Let me prep you.”

“Wait,” Hermann says, grabbing Newt’s arm to still it. “I thought you were going to use it on yourself.”

“What?” Newt says flatly.

“Newton, you’re not supposed to share toys without very particular kinds of preparation,” Hermann begins, pulling Newt’s arm away and leaning up on his elbow so he can lecture properly.

“I got condoms!” Newt yelps. “What, that’s your problem and not the fact that it was just in our pipes?”

“It’s not going into  _ my _ pipes,” Hermann says, mainly so that Newt will make that expression he makes that’s half furious and half delighted.

“God!” Newt yells. “Shut up!”

Then he kisses Hermann hard, pulling him back down on top of himself.

 

Hermann pulls back disappointingly quickly.

“I do still want to watch you use it on yourself though,” Hermann says, and Newt’s entire body tingles.

“Really?” he squeaks.

“Yes,” Hermann says. “If you show me what you need, I can help you prep. If you like.”

“Oh,” Newt says, and then he panics.

He’s used to giving and getting very little in return. That’s not the right way to phrase it. He tends to put himself into situations where he’s really into a person and works really hard to make them happy, knowing it won’t be reciprocated. It’s not healthy. He knows that.

He didn’t expect this situation to be exactly like one of those. But he didn’t expect it to be what it’s becoming either. He has no idea what to expect of Hermann.

“Newton, what is it?” Hermann asks.

“What is it that you really want here?” Newt asks all in a rush. “Why are you doing this?”

Hermann frowns, but it’s thoughtful more than anything.

“I don’t know,” he says. “You drive me crazy, Newton. I don’t understand you at all and I don’t understand what it is I want from you. But I do want something from you. And I want to understand you.”

“Oh,” Newt says, and then after a pause, he adds, “Same.”

“ _ Newton _ ,” Hermann says, and Newt laughs and curls up close to him again.

“I mean it though,” Newt says. “Also I’ve wanted to make out with you since orientation when we got into that fight during that stupid ice breaker shit they made us do.”

There’s a long, long pause, and Newt pulls back to look at Hermann.

“Same,” Hermann says reluctantly, and Newt kisses him, hard and quick, then softer, lingering.

“Okay, we’re gonna figure each other out,” Newt says, close to Hermann’s mouth, a hand on his cheek. “We’re gonna figure out what we want, and you’re gonna figure out how this vibe works, okay? Come on, prep me.”

Hermann makes a face  _ and _ a noise, but he kisses Newt again, and then he reaches over to grab the lube.

“What am I doing first?” he asks.

Newt ends up leaning back against Hermann’s mountain of pillows while Hermann kneels between his spread legs in just Newt’s t-shirt, a frown of concentration on his face as he works his fingers into Newt’s ass, complaining the whole time. Newt can tell he’s got a dopey expression on his own face, but he can’t make it go away.

“It can’t possibly be sanitary to prepare you to take both prongs of this thing at the same time,” Hermann says.

“You’re not gonna put those fingers in both,” Newt reminds him. “Besides, you only really have to prep one of them. I can do the other one, and anyway it doesn’t need that much help. It’s used to this guy.”

Hermann makes a face that Newt is pretty sure he’ll be seeing a lot of. He thinks it means Hermann is simultaneously disgusted and turned on, based on the way Hermann shifts his hips unsubtly. Newt reaches down and slides two fingers into himself, working them at a contrasting rhythm to Hermann’s. Above him, Hermann’s eyes go wide and his cheeks turn pink. He bites his lip and shifts again.

“Oh, god, come here,” Newt moans, making grabby hands until Hermann leans over to kiss him.

“Sorry,” Hermann says after a minute. “I can’t hold this position for very long.”

“No, shut up, I’ll find a different position if I have to kiss you that badly,” Newt says, shoving him away.

Hermann still looks a little guilty, so Newt adds another finger and asks Hermann to do the same. He arches his back and gasps a little more than necessary, maybe, watching Hermann squirm. He needs more, though, so he pulls his fingers out.

“Okay, I’m ready. Are you ready?”

Hermann carefully removes his fingers too, looking down at his hand.

“Let me go wash up,” he says, moving to get off of the bed.

“No!” Newt laughs. “You’re gonna go out to the bathroom pantless?”

Hermann makes a face to indicate that he knows he’s at least a little ridiculous, and then reaches into his nightstand with his clean hand, producing a container of wipes, one of which he uses on his hand. Then he grabs the condoms and puts two on the vibrator, which is certainly more than Newt normally uses, but he’s not going to say anything else to disturb the look of concentration on Hermann’s face as he rolls them on and then lubes up the vibrator.

“Are you ready?” Hermann asks.

“More than,” Newt says.

Newt reaches down to help Hermann angle the vibrator correctly, but lets him do most of the work. He’s devastatingly gentle as he works it in, not turning the toy on yet, working it in and out in little increments until it’s seated all the way and brushes against Newt’s clit. It’s hard, to concentrate on Hermann as well as what Hermann is doing, but Newt manages it. Hermann is red all the way down to the collar of Newt’s t-shirt, and he’s breathing heavily through his mouth. Newt is on fire.

“Can I turn it on?” Hermann asks, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, please, yeah,” Newt gasps.

 

Hermann isn’t able to figure out how to turn the vibrator on right away, which is a little embarrassing, but the moment he switches it on, Newt lets out a noise like he’s been punched in the gut. He arches his back high off the bed, whining, and then curls in on himself so quickly that Hermann almost entirely loses his grip on the end of the vibrator. Newt’s back arches again and his fists clench in the bedsheets and his eyes close, and then his hips pump several times and he lets out a low moan.

“Oh,” Hermann says.

Newt slumps against the bed and laughs, the vibrator still pulsing away inside of him.

“Yeah,” Newt says. “That was just a little one. I just, uh. I’m like that.”

He grins sheepishly, and Hermann brings a hand to his leg and leans over and kisses him hungrily.

“Careful,” Newt says, bringing his hands to Hermann’s waist like he’s going to try to support his weight, but his voice wavers and his hands tremble.

“You want to keep going?” Hermann checks, and Newt nods frantically. 

“There are different settings, and you can move it around,” Newt says. “I haven’t really tested the theory but I think I like it better when I don’t know what’s coming.”

Hermann has a rising suspicion that Newt’s hook-ups haven’t been as generous as Newt.

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Hermann says, running his hand up and down Newt’s thigh.

“Whatever you pick I’m gonna come again real quick just from you doing it,” Newt says distantly, grinding his hips up as Hermann switches the setting.

Hermann’s face is burning and his thighs are slick and he focuses on trying to breathe as he moves the vibrator inside of Newt, occasionally changing the setting. Newt trembles under his hand, moaning, and Hermann keeps running his hand up and down his twitching thigh. When Hermann switches the vibrator to a particularly high speed, Newt yelps. He arches up off the bed again, tense all over, letting out a whine that makes Hermann ache. After a few moments Newt goes entirely limp, panting.

“Do you want to keep going?” Hermann asks cautiously.

Newt shakes his head and, fumbling, reaches down, moving Hermann’s hand out of the way gently, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out slowly.

“No, it’s your turn, duh,” he says, his voice scratchier than usual. “Hey, do you have any toys?”

Hermann doesn’t know how there can still be such a manic glint in Newt’s eye when he should be boneless and sapped of energy, but it’s there, and he catches onto something in Hermann’s expression, because he sits up, his legs still spread wide around Hermann.

“You do!” he says. “Can I see them?”

Hermann leans over to dig into his nightstand again and unwraps his little bullet vibrator. He grabs a few more wipes, passing one to Newt and cleaning his own hands. Then he hands the bullet to Newt.

“Aw,” Newt says, though for once not in a condescending way. “Me and this guy are gonna make you feel so good, Hermann. Okay? Can I - can I use my mouth on you? Please?”

“Oh,” Hermann says. “Yes, you ridiculous boy.”

Hermann reclines on his back in the same place where Newt had been, and Newt gets down on his belly, his face between Hermann’s thighs. He starts with gentle little licks across Hermann’s folds, to get him used to the feeling. Hermann’s stomach flutters hard the whole time, though he doesn’t know how much of that is nerves and how much of it is from being close to Newt.

 

Once Newt is reasonably sure Hermann isn’t going to panic, he grows bolder, sucking on and working his tongue across Hermann’s clit, then licking into him, keeping it shallow at first.

“Can I add the bullet now?” Newt asks, looking up at Hermann.

Hermann’s mouth is wide open and his eyes aren’t entirely focused as he looks at Newt’s mouth.

“Hermann,” Newt says, touching his thigh.

“Yeah,” Hermann says. “Yes.”

Newt turns the bullet on and brings it to Hermann’s clit, licking into him deeper than he has yet. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Hermann too much too quickly, but Hermann still lets out a startled noise and clutches at Newt’s shoulder. When Newt looks up, Hermann’s head is pressed far back into the pillows. He gets back to work, and Hermann continues to make periodic loud, shocked noises, his hips twitching hard against Newt’s face. He’s louder than Newt expected him to be, and it sends shivers down Newt’s spine.

After a particularly deep thrust of Newt’s tongue, Hermann grabs a fistful of Newt’s hair, and then lets go, smoothing it down distractedly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hermann gasps, his voice thick. “God, Newton.”

Shortly after that, Hermann’s thighs start to twitch in earnest, and his hips buck off the bed particularly hard, nearly dislodging Newt entirely, but he wraps his arm around Hermann’s good hip and presses in as deep as he can get and Hermann comes with one last startled shout, his thighs knocking into Newt’s ears as he clenches.

As Hermann comes down, Newt sits up and wipes at his face with the back of his hand, though he’s not sure how much it helps. Hermann’s breathing slows, and it looks like he’s going to fall asleep. But Newt is shaking and ready to go one last time, and he thinks, maybe, that’d be okay, but he’s not really sure how to ask for it when Hermann is already comfortable and satisfied.

He must hesitate for too long, before Hermann opens one eye to look at him for a long moment.

“Come here,” Hermann says sleepily, gesturing for Newt to crawl over him.

Newt straddles him, happy that they’re finally in a position to be able to kiss for a long time. He’d even be content to do just that, now that he’s doing it, but he lets out a pleasantly surprised noise when Hermann’s hand finds him again without any prompting. They trade lazy kisses as Hermann rubs Newt’s clit, and the sleepiness and feeling of familiarity, the fact that Hermann knew he needed this, has the warmth building quickly in Newt. Hermann swallows up the little noises he makes as he rocks against his hand, and it’s a very short while before Newt comes one more time, slumping down heavily against Hermann, only taking care to avoid putting weight on his bad hip.

 

When Tendo comes home, the bathroom looks normal, and it’s weirdly quiet in the townhouse. Hermann and Newt’s lights are both on, but Newt’s door is wide open and his room is empty, and Hermann’s door is closed most of the way but not fully.

“Hermann?” Tendo calls, and as he approaches the doorway he hears a sudden scuffle. “You okay in there?”

As Tendo pops his head into the room, he sees Hermann and Newt adjusting a blanket over themselves, because they’re in Hermann’s bed together. They both appear to have been asleep a moment ago. Hermann is wearing Newt’s t-shirt.

“I don’t think I wanna know the exact series of events that led to this,” Tendo says, and then he grins and winks. “You two be good to one another, okay?”

He locks and shuts the door behind himself as he leaves.

 

Hermann double checks that nothing pertinent had been visible once Tendo exits the room. Newt pulls his glasses off of his face, because he fell asleep on Hermann’s chest still wearing them, and rubs at his eyes, yawning hugely.

“My arm is asleep,” Hermann says, nudging at Newt with his other one, but Newt doesn’t move.

“I really will be good to you,” he says instead, yawning again.

“I know that,” Hermann says. “But you need to believe that I’m going to be good to you too.”

Newt freezes, his whole body going still. 

“Oh,” he says very quietly, and, damn his arm, Hermann pulls him back down against his chest, pressing Newt’s face into his neck. “Okay.”

There’s a bottle of lube digging into Hermann’s back and too many damp spots to count on his sheets. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see something pink on his carpet.

“Is your vibrator on the floor now?” Hermann asks. “Do I need to watch you clean it this time to make sure you’ve actually done it?”

“If it has the same results as last time, definitely yes,” Newt says.

 

Newt does roll off of Hermann, though he doesn’t particularly want to.

“We should clean up,” Hermann says. “I need to change my sheets.”

“Who has clean sheets?” Newt asks, but he gets up off of the bed a little unsteadily.

He pulls his boxers on and finds the rest of his stuff, minus his shirt, as Hermann sits up, holding the blanket up high enough to cover everything. It’s a little endearing, but it also makes Newt worry that Hermann didn’t mean the things he said. Hermann must sense that he feels weird, because, though he doesn’t let go of the blanket, he gives Newt a warm look.

“Come back once you’ve put on pajamas,” he says.

“Oh,” Newt says. “Yeah, okay.”

He stops in the bathroom to piss and clean himself up, and then he changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt quickly. On his way out of his room, he runs into Hermann, who’s leaving the bathroom wearing a pair of his grandpa pajamas pants and Newt’s t-shirt.

“Hi,” Newt says, and Hermann takes his hand and pulls him back into his bedroom.

Hermann shuts the door behind them and makes his way toward the freshly made bed, but Newt hesitates by the doorway, looking up at the ceiling. It’s not that late yet. They both have homework they should be working on. Hermann wasn’t asking him back in here to go to sleep yet. He wants to spend time with Newt.

“Can I turn the light off?” he asks.

“Go ahead,” Hermann says as he gets in the bed. “Just don’t trip on your vibrator on the way over.”

“Ha, ha,” Newt says, though he does kick something in the dark on the way over.

Hermann pulls him under the covers and lets Newt angle himself so he can rest his head on Hermann’s shoulder and look up at the glow in the dark stars. He can feel himself melting into an irredeemable puddle of mush as he pulls Hermann’s hand up to rest on his chest.

“You’re such a nerd,” Newt says. “I like you so much, dude.”

Hermann lets out a soft, surprised little noise.

“I never really let myself acknowledge it before now,” Hermann says, “but I really like you too, Newton.”

“Wow,” Newt says quietly. “Cool. This is the best.”

Hermann kisses the side of Newt’s head, and Newt’s pretty sure his soul leaves his body and drifts up into those stars. He’s happy to stay there.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [ch3ry1b10ss0m](https://ch3ry1b10ss0m.tumblr.com) or twitter at [coralbluenmbr5](https://twitter.com/coralbluenmbr5)


End file.
